Novios
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Por qué todos no podían entender que ellos NO eran novios?


Novios.

-Vaya, pues… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Karin al Hitsugaya mientras iban camino hacia el hogar de la primera.

-Ocupado.- solo contestó él.

La chica le mandó una mala mirada.

-¿Dos años sin vernos y es lo único que tienes para decirme?- bufó.

-No planee vernos, tú corriste a abordarme en cuanto sentiste mi reiatsu.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno… es solo que no te veía desde lo de la abuela Haru, y quería saber si, ya sabes, te habías olvidado de mí.- lo miró de reojo.

El silencio reino por unos segundos en lo que Toshiro comenzó a caminar algo más lento dejando a la Kurosaki adelantarse.

-No te olvide…- finalmente oyó murmurar al albino, en un volumen tan bajo que dudaba que haya querido que lo escuchara.

Aun así lo hizo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

-¿Quieres tomar algo antes de llegar a mi casa?- sugirió Karin en tono más alegre, volteando a verlo.

Él por alguna razón tenía las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

-S… seguro.- accedió, pareciendo nervioso.

Ella lo guió sonriente hasta la cafetería más cercana.

El de ojos turquesa frotaba con nerviosismo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Aquello de ir a la cafetería… ¿contaba cómo cita?

De ser en otra ocasión ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que aquello pudiera tratarse de una cita, pero Matsumoto últimamente le había estado metiendo ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

-Capitán, si tanto quiere que dejen de considerarlo un niño, consígase una novia.- le había dicho su teniente.

-¿Qué?...- solo pudo contestar él, completamente rojo.

-Eso, tenga una cita con una linda chica y pídale que sea su novia. Así, le aseguro que nadie volverá a tratarlo como un infante.-

Era una estupidez y obviamente uno de los tantos intentos de su holgazana segunda al mando para que se le "quite lo amargado", pero aun así, lo había dejado pensando, solo un poco, pero era más de lo que había conseguido anteriormente la voluptuosa mujer.

Cuando Karin llegó corriendo hasta él, cuando se lanzó a sus brazos sin ningún miramiento chillando de la felicidad en un gesto nada propio de ella, y se separó de él sonriéndole dejándole apreciar lo… ejem… linda… que se había puesto, a Toshiro simplemente se le vino a la mente la charla con la borracha sub-capitana y las palabras "consígase una novia" de pronto no le parecieron tan mala idea.

Por supuesto que eso fue solo unos segundos y seguramente por la impresión, luego había descartado la idea de inmediato.

Se cacheteó mentalmente para dejar de pensar tanta estupidez y se dijo que dejara de ser tan idiota.

La morena solo lo había invitado a una tonta cafetería, no tenía que hacer tanto lio de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tomaras?- le preguntó ella mientras se sentaban.

-Uh…- pensó en decir café, pero como siguiera tomando seguramente se haría adicto a esa cosa, ya que se desvelaba demasiado al hacer el trabajo que se suponía Matsumoto debía hacer. –Té negro, eso estará bien.- solo dijo.

Ella rodó los ojos. ¿Dijo algo malo?

-Eres como un anciano…- la miró mal ante sus palabras. –Te pediré una malteada.- declaró.

-Pero yo quiero un té.- masculló él entre dientes. ¿Qué demonios era una malteada?

-Pues, lastima. Yo te invite. ¡A partir de ahora tus opiniones serán completamente ignoradas!- sin más, volteó la mirada al menú.

Al albino le brotó una vena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que exista un sistema tan tiránico para invitar a alguien a tomar algo?!- masculló entre dientes.

Ella solo le sacó la lengua mientras él la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Disculpen…- llamó tímidamente una chica castaña vestida con el uniforme del lugar, una mesera. -¿Qué ordenaran?-

Toshiro abrió la boca para hablar pero Karin se le adelanto.

-Dos malteadas. Una de chocolate y otra de fresa, por favor.- dijo sin la mínima emoción.

-En seguida.- asintió la chica, luego volteó a ver al Hitsugaya. –Hola…- murmuró tímidamente.

El capitán de la décima alzó una ceja, inexpresivo, y antes de que pudiera hacer más la chica salió corriendo chillando algo acerca de que pronto traería sus órdenes.

Que rara.

Volvió su vista hacia Karin, que tenía el ceño extremadamente fruncido y parecía taladrar con la mirada la espalda de la mesera.

Por alguna razón, contuvo una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien, señorita tirana?- inquirió algo burlonamente, mientras la sonrisa luchaba por hacerse presente.

-Cállate.- solo dijo ella antes de disponerse a jugar con el cuello del fuku marinero que traía puesto.

Él chequeó su celular para asegurarse de que no había hollows por la zona en lo que la mesera venía con sus órdenes.

Cuando la mesera volvió, venía discutiendo con un chico de cabello castaño más claro que le sacaba una cabeza y era mesero igual.

-¡Yo no estaba coqueteando con él!- chillaba la mesera. -¿Qué no ves que él está ahí con su novia?- señaló al albino.

Toshiro y Karin de inmediato enrojecieron.

-¡No somos novios!- chillaron.

-Sí, claro…- el chico no pareció creerles. –Como sea. ¡No esperes que te crea!- habló a la mesera. -¡Siempre haces lo mismo!- la acusó.

-¡¿Y a ti qué?!- le dio la espalda mientras depositaba las malteadas en la mesa de los dos con alto reiatsu.

-¡Yo solo me preocupó por que no te veas como una cualquiera coqueteando con novios de los demás!

-¡Que no somos novios!- aclararon de nuevo.

-¡No me metería con el novio de esa chica!- señaló a Karin, ignorándolos. -¡Mírala! ¡Da miedo! ¡Se nota que podría partirte la cara!-

-Eso es cierto.- habló la Kurosaki en un tono más alto, llamando la atención del par de desconocidos. -¡Y te la partiré si tú y tu novio no dejan de molestarnos!- amenazó.

El par enrojeció.

-¡Nosotros no somos novios!- chillaron.

-Sí, claro.- murmuró Hitsugaya nada convencido.

Se notaba a leguas que esos dos algo tenían.

Discutieron un poco más antes de que el par fuera regañado por su jefe y volvieran finalmente a trabajar.

El primer al mando del escuadrón diez descubrió que en realidad si le gustaba esa cosa llamada malteada, y hubiera ordenado otra de no ser por miedo a que ese par de lunáticos apareciera de nuevo.

Finalmente fueron a casa de la morena y una emocionada Yuzu los recibió.

-¡El novio de Karin-chan regresó!- celebró la castaña.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- gritaron fuera de si ambos.

-¡Sí, claro!- rió la menor de los Kurosaki con un guiño.

Toshiro y Karin solo esperaban no ser tan obvios como ese par de meseros lunáticos.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Este es un poco más largo porque no tengo idea si pueda subir otro ToT

Hay alguna Ichirukista por aquí? Si la hay, la invitó a pasarse por mi fic "Rompecorazones" y comentarlo, pliss ;) También habrá HitsuKarin, igual owo

Los personajes de Kubo .3.

Solo pude dormir tres horas 9.9 maldito despertador de mi hermano ;n;

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
